I Will Find You
by IChoseYou
Summary: Its been nine years, nine long and painful years since we last met, since you left me. But now is my chance to find you and nothing will get in my way. Rated T for profanity and blood.


**WARNING: This fan fiction is a dark story, I don't recommend it to the faint of heart. There is mention of blood and child abuse.**

Chapter 1: Life of a Stranger

"Yes, one ticket to Kejo," I say blankly to the woman through the tented glass as I hand her a few gold coins and a small, black passport.

It's cold, then again this damned city has always been cold to me, but tonight there is an unnerving sent about it. The once crowded streets are barren, standing naked under hostile lights from stand posts while few wanderers scurry their way home before frost overtakes the ground again. The trees away back and forth in the lonely wind, screeching as their limbs slam into one another. Water drips and drops from the rooftops, splashing into pools below as waves break apart the calm surface.

"Of course sir," she replied with that fake smile drilled into her mind. Despite her attention being on me, I know she's enthralled with the dark eyes extending out from a bundle of fur on my shoulder. She leans down under her desk to fetch something. "May I ask the purpose of the visit?"

Without knowing it, my hand instinctively crossed over to the medallion dangling around my chest, wrapping its tentacles around the cold sliver of metal. My heart constricts at the touch of it, bleeding at the thought of how it came to me. I can't help it, but I glare at this fool of a woman, grateful the night blocks my face from her view.

I shake my head, driving those memories away. "Just visiting some old friends there," I quickly lie, plastering my face with a replica of that smile she gives me. "It's been a few years since I last saw them I'd say."

She nods her head, still mesmerized by my friend resting on my shoulder. I watch as her hands lift a book up from underneath. They begin to scribble away, her eyes not even looking down to see. I let out a quite chuckle, knowing exactly what is going on.

"Here you are sir," she says, returning my passbook to me, "one ticket to Kejo."

I willingly take them and turn to leave, anxiety beginning to come over me if he finds me here. Before I made three steps, the woman's voice calls out, "You'll want to head to station 112."

I nod my thanks and return to my pace. I'm about to turn towards my station when I hear the lady collapse, groaning in pain. A small pang of guilt suddenly takes a bite at me, forcing regret to pull down on me till I stare at the ground.

I'm sorry.

"Sowwy fo what?"

I snap my head towards the voice to see a child standing near the street. The child, a girl, was in a heavy coat covered in scratches and tear with boots split open at the ends. Her hair was long, much longer than mine, dancing around her innocent face.

"What?" I ask her confused.

"What you sowwy fo?" she asks me, taking a few halves steps closer, causing me to take a few back.

"Nothing," I spat at her, not attempting to hide my scowl from her.

I see her body shiver with fear at the sound of my voice, causing her to back away slowly. My fists clench and my jaw tightens when I realize I said that with far too much venom a child should get. I turn away from the look on her face, muttering an apology to her. Boots clink and clang as her heels twist around, her feet smacking into the ground growing fainter.

I let out a sigh and manage to drag myself to my station.

The night was quiet, deafly quiet. Not a sound other than the echoes bouncing off the walls surrounding me and the cooing of splashing water. The crescent moon shines dimly above, draping around the stillness into a blanket.

The wind begins to pick up without hesitation, freezing me in my tracks with its frozen grip. It spreads through the station in a stampede, reaching out to every single inch of the outside world. The howling song of the breeze rings into my ears, causing my body to tremble.  
I feel the weight shift on my shoulders, encircling a gentle warmth around my neck. A smile cracks open on my face as the fur hugs my skin. A finger rises up and scratches my thanks on to the chin of my little friend.

"Espeon," my Pokémon purrs with content as my nail continues to go up and down.

Lucky little gal, this Espeon is. Covered in hair, comforting her in a layer of heat. The red jewel at the center of her forehead, right above those hypnotic deep blue eyes. The whiskers tickle my cheek as she nuzzles my neck. Her split-end tail rolling into a curve as it hangs of my body.

She was born to handle this city's harsh winters, unlike me. I have a simple jacket with a proud lotus flower crest on the front in white lines. A single strap backpack holds onto me in a sash. Thin jeans do little to protect my legs, not suitable for an average of negative two degree nights.

I snap up at the horns of a train. At the end of the walkway stands the metallic beast with its side wide open. Though I need to get to I can't move my legs.

Should I do this?

The question beats in my skull. I peer down to my hands, praying that slip of paper no longer was there. Yet it was there, my ticket out of here. Mocking me into using it as a passage away from this hell hole. My mouth dries as it begins to flip in the gust.  
It isn't too late. I can go back before he finds out. I only got to turn around right now and go back to-No. I am not going back there. I will never go back there.

I swallow my fears down my parched throat and move. My steps swerve at first, stumbling me over until I regain poseur. The train's whistles grow louder with each passing second, spewing smoke and steam from its head. The doors stand tall and proud before me, shrinking me down to a mouse.

The doors burts open, revealing a scrawny man in a dress shirt and pants stands in the door with a tired look about him. He sticks out his hand to me, trying to conceal a yawn beneath a smile. I raise my hand to him, allowing him to take the ticket from me. He examines it and nods, saying barely louder than a whisper, "Welcome aboard sir."

I don't reply, I merely follow him inside, only to find myself flooded in the heat. I close my eyes, releasing my breath, surrendering to the change of temperature to defrost my joints. To my right, I hear Espeon give her consent to the difference as well.

I open my eyes, taking in everything. Candles decorate the walls as a lush green carpet blankets the floor. In the back, two paintings reside on both sides of the door, both depicting the legendary Mew. Each booth is a dark red with golden embroidering painting the wooden arms. Two other passengers rest in their booths, one rocking his head every now and again while the other sits immobile.

I walk to the back of the car, claiming the final seat. Espeon climbs off my shoulders and plops onto the plush seat. She squeezes her head between my palm and leg as the rest of her body curls into a ball. I smile at this and begin to pet Espeon into sleep.

The train lets out a squeal before it screeches into motion. The station begins to fall behind as buildings and alleys speed by the window. Trees mutate into a blur, going by in an instant until the train bursts into the fields. Dead grass extends as far as the horizon goes, standing plainly beneath the numerous stars above.

I don't know why, but my neck forces me to look back at the stone structures growing smaller in the distance. Broken towers stand behind the shattered walls built to keep them safe. Gates lay on the ground, defeated and forgotten by those who made them. The weak lights basking in the glory of a damaged city...of Kervian. Kervian...my home...

I find myself grabbing the medallion again, bringing up into the light. Perfectly round steel, carved sides to make it appear to be a snowflake on the skirts. In the snowflake was a carving of Articuno, embedded with fierce sapphire eyes and gold entrails on the wings and tails. The talons spread out wide, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

A face flashes through my mind, running over and over again in less than a moment. I slump over, cringing in an all to familiar pain at the memory of this blessed curse I carry. A single tear builds up in the corner of my eye, debating on whether to fall or linger there.  
I struggle to pry myself off of the pendant and back to Espeon who sleeps soundly next to me. Another smile slips by. We've been through a lot, her and I. She was there when no one else was, helping me when I needed it the most. My very best friend when no one else gave me a second thought.

DONG!

Sunlight poked through the slits of my window, as it crashed on my eyes, slowly ripping them open. My bed basked in the gold of morning, lazily sitting next to the chipped wall. The ceiling drooped close to me just as tired as I am to get up.

DONG!

I stretched from where I laid, earning a few good cracks from my back. A yawn escaped from me as two legs swooped to the side of the bed. A poster opposite of me immediately caught my attention. It hanged over the meek desk across from me.

DONG!

A muscular man in a zipped jacket stared back, with a red, black, and white cap which he held the tip of. On his shoulder was his famous Pikachu, happily hovering off his master's side waving. It was Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master.

DONG!

My eyes shot open.

God, I'm late!

I raced from my bed to my closet, pulling out a faded green coat, a torn shirt, and a pair of black pants. I slap them on as fast as my nine-year-old body could allow. I leaped to my book-bag and made my way downstairs, dancing around the furniture, and blasted outside.

DONG!

My feet carried me through the cracked streets, pass by the houses of clay and mud. The sun cleared my way to a corner at the end an eternity's walk away. I went faster and faster, marching me in perfect sync with the brush of the wind trying to keep me back.

DONG!

Shit! I'm not going to make it.

People stare at me as I sped by, not even excusing myself after I nearly tripped into an old lady crossing the street. I shoved one person out of my way, slamming their face into a wall, grunting. A car screamed as it halted, barely a foot away from my side. Normally I would have been scared stiff, right now it isn't normally.

DONG!

My heart accelerated. The school is right there. I'm so close, so close. I gotta make it.  
I managed to rush through the glass door, not going nearly fast enough. A janitor laughs as a wet floor caused me to slide across the floor until a wall decides to tackle my face. I rubbed my face, peaking from my hands to the door.  
DONG!

The door stayed away, unmoving. It just looked at me, observing my next move in this little game of ours. It knew what was to come, it knew it would be best for me to just yield to it and beg for mercy. My lungs gave in, expelling any air that I had in it. It too knew it would be better.

I went forward. My hand shook, encasing the cool metal of the doorknob in my palm. A lump in my throat suffocated me as the click sounded. It opened.

I walked in, my nerves already ached in the torment I'm about to receive. The class full of heads turned to me instantly and soon broke into muffled laughter. I looked down an saw my clothes soaking from the little waterside incident, my face burned into red.

"You're tardy again, Mr. Allen," a voice brought me out of embarrassment, my eyes became locked on a cold expression of an angry teacher.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Elegan," I said, my face fell back to the tiled floor.

Mrs. Elegan walked around her desk, crossing her arms before leaning on her desk. "This is the third time in less than a week, I'll have to call the orphanage and tell your guardian of this." I cringe at her words.

I didn't respond, too focused on what'll happen when I get there, on when he finds out. "Yes ma'am."

"Good," she said, the smirk on her wrinkled face didn't try to hide its approval. "Now, to your seat Allen."

My heart stopped briefly, it made me wonder why it wouldn't just stop all together and get this over with. But it started again when I hurried to my desk, the murmurs echoed from the other students. I sat in my chair and placed my books one by one on my desk with Mrs. Elegan continuing on about something on the board.

Much to my dismay, the day lugged on, stirring me here and there to move me from class to class. Math was hard, history bored me to sleep, English nailed me to a tedious project, and then I was in science, the only class I enjoyed at this retarded school, zoomed by in an instant, bringing me to lunch. I calmly sat in the grass of the courtyard as the upper class men pranced through the garden like people from third grade. That alone made me want to drop out of third grade because of that. Aside from the bullies.

Speaking of which, that was their qui. Three boys from fifth grade stormed over to me, sneers painting their wonderful faces. Each one was twice my size, their arms toned to muscular perfection. The center one led the trio, his uniform piled on him in a messy dump.

"Hey there little Al," he said, his knuckles snapped with each word.

"What do you want Fredie?" I sighed at him, my answer awaited in his fists.

A second later, I found my face buried in the wall behind me as five large fingers sank into my skull. My meal crushed between my legs, the crunch of the bread hid under my cry. "What has I told you about calling me Fredie?" I heard him ask, my face moving closer to the wall if that was possible.

I snickered, it couldn't be helped. It was the only thing that I got over him. Where he had brawn, I had his name.  
That snicker would prove fatal though as Fredie hurled me over his head and into the concrete ground. I rolled once, landing face down. He strolled casually over, his rage fuming beneath a cool exterior. I felt his foot kick my side, flipping my stomach upwards. A foot then collides into my gut, a yelp broke out from me before I fell back down lifeless.

"That is what I told you boy," Fredie said triumphantly as his two goons searched my pockets and stole anything they could find. My ears then began to ring-wait, those aren't my ears. It was the school bell. "See little Al, and have more money next time to," Fredie called as he left.

The last two classes of the day were uneventful, a symphony of deplorable music lessons and basketball with coach ended my day. I didn't leave however when the final bell went off, I remained in the locker room, drying myself with a towel. The warm shower relaxed me and bought me some time to nurse my bruises from lunch and an excuse to not leave. When someone came in and told me to head home, I hesitated knowing full well what's going to be there.

The school halls were silent, the tip tapping of heels going on and off. Nothing else to do other than bide my way away from there, I went back to the orphanage. Floods of people on the roads tugged me to move faster against my will. Red lights never lasted longer than brief seconds at a time. Impatient cars rested peacefully so I could go by. The world broke a path through the buildings, only so I could get back to where I didn't want to go.

The orphanage restlessly jumped at me when I came to view, its hunger for me in its eyes. It's jaws wide open, the darkness from within blazed. The claws of timber reached from the base of the porch to the cement under me.

I inched closer, my breathing turned erratic and my heartbeats pounded in my ears. The steps creaked as my weight built on them, the porch trembled under my slow pace. I didn't go any farther than the door, the red paint peeling door, sweat drops formed on my brow. No sound came from inside, nothing at all. Not even the explosions from the video games usually cranked up on high about now.

The door was slightly ajar, the stillness oozing through. My fingers pushed it back, my feet going no further than the door frame when he appears from behind. His scowl jolted from underneath his black, unkempt hair and menacing eyes. His scar dangerously close to his right eye, extending down to his chin. His clenched hands at his sides.

"Hello," I found myself able to say as his gaze pierces into my being.

"Everyone," he said, bottling the hatred in his voice. "Go to your rooms."

Three other children, one near my age and two younger, got up from their seats on the couch and went upstairs, not a peep out of any of them. He gestured his hand for me to come in. I didn't hesitate, I went in and shut the door firmly after me.

"I got a call from the school today," he said, towering his massive chest over me. "Said you didn't make it in time. Is that true?"

I didn't look at him, I didn't look at anything, too afraid that his glare alone could have torn me apart. His alcoholic breath mixed with tobacco washed me with nausea. I bobbed my head up then back down once, certain it was enough if an answer he'd leave me be. It wasn't.  
My throat was severed as a coarse hand entrapped it, my head snapped up to see him looking at me, spit dropped out from the corners of his lips. "Well?" he hissed.

"Y-yes," I stuttered, gasping.

He tossed me down onto my back, smacking into a stool with a pot on it. The pot shuttered around on top of its stool before it slammed into pieces in the ground. I quivered in terror when I looked back at him. "I bet you spent all my money on candy again too, didn't you!" he shouted at me, his feet growled at me each time the stomped.

"No," I said, squirming to my knees. "Someone stole it from me."

"Liar!" his voice quaked the house as a fist hit me in the jaw. I fell backwards again, this time knocking the stool over. Another fist got me in my stomach before I am elbowed in the side. An elbow bites my left eye, another hit quickly followed in my cheek. He picked me up by my shirt to let out one more hit to gut again. I found myself flying in the air till the steps caught me in a thorny embrace. I curled up in pain, coughing blood on my coat. "Go to your room," he ordered me. "And no dinner for you!" I got up, against all odds, and ran to my room. The door slammed closed when I entered my haven, protected from him. Here, where no one could ever harm me.

My knees then buckled from pain, sending me to meet the carpet. I looked down to see a shard of pottery lunged in the back of my knee. I slowly pull it out to see the red liquid pour out of my wound. I flinched my bag from over my shoulder, it somehow managed to stay with me throughout the whole ordeal. My fingers searched the innards and hooked a first aid kit out.

I nursed my wounds and laid on the carpet. I waited there for hours, long, excruciating hours. Dinner went on without me and the other kids played games without me. I was in my room, alone, like always. Midnight came around eventually and that was when it was time.

My door open slowly, letting the light from the tv shine through. I paused. A loud snore sounded from below, telling me now was the time.  
I've done this before, a lot of times. I would take my beating, go to bed with no dinner, and sneak out when he was wasted enough to let me slip by. I walked down the stairs in quick steps, not waking him up. I tiptoed past his sleeping corpse covered in beer bottle on the couch in front of the tv and into the kitchen. The fridge was across from me, holding in the fruits of a hungry man's hunger.

I slithered up to it and pried it open. I swiftly snatched a single chicken leg from a bucket of them. I opened the microwave and began to warm my food, knowing well that he is too gone to hear me. Thirty seconds of mouth watering torture passed and I immediately tore a bite of the chicken off, devouring it.

I jump when I heard something hit the ground. I turned to see a mop defeated on the tiles, its weaves spread across. My head looks back to the couch, he was still there, completely out of it. I moved up to the mop, wondering what made it fall. I looked around and saw nothing at all that could have gone such a thing. When I was about to give up, I spot something cowering in the recesses of my eye.

A bundle of hair, squashed into a corner near the bathroom down the hall. I took a few steps towards it to see brown hairs sticking out from the bundle. I moved a little forward and two brown eyes looked back at me, ears reeled back and its claws ready to strike. Another step, I stopped abruptly at a hissing.

"Eevee."

"A Pokémon?" I asked idiotically loud. My eyes followed the walls back to him. I released my breath at the sight of him in the same spot.  
I returned to the Eevee who watched me as I stretched a hand out to it. The Eevee swiped at my hand, scratching the tip of my fingers. I jerked back from Eevee.

I haven't seen a Pokémon before then. He would never let us, saying that those filthy creature had no purpose in this world. I didn't agree with him whenever he made that speech. He only allowed me go put up Ash Ketchum's poster up in my room was because he never knew about it. Pokémon are amazing, of course this is the first and it doesn't seem too friendly.

I examined the Eevee. It was scrawny, something I hadn't expected Pokémon to be. I thought each one was as healthy as it could be. Seriously, they don't make posters of scrawny Pokémon. But this one was. I saw its ribs at its sides, its face was deep and hollow. It was dirty, dust and dirt blanketed it in mounds. Fear and horror reign in its eyes, sadly looking at me with mistrust.

"Where's your mama, little guy?" I whispered to the Eevee. Eevee looked up at me and I could have sworn there was a tear there. "You don't have one do you?" I give a weak smile. "It's okay, neither do I." A tinge of sorrow built in my eye as well and I wipe it away.

My fingers snapped a piece of chicken off of my leg and I move it forward. Eevee tucked tighter in the corner as I laid the food on the ground. "Here," I said to the Eevee, still sad, "it's all yours."

Eevee looked down to the chicken and back at me, unsure with what to do. It's paw reached out from it and swiped the chicken greedily to itself. I watched Eevee sniff the chicken before it gulped it down. A grin slipped on my face as it looked back up expectantly. I wonder...

I rose to my feet and tore another piece off to let Eevee have. I backed away and placed a third, then a fourth, then a fifth. I crafted a trail from the pieces of chicken up the stairs and into my room, sneaking by so no one could hear. Eevee followed willingly, eating each piece one by one. In my room I dropped the rest of the chicken on the ground and dropped into bed. Eevee charged at it, finishing it in seconds and gnawed on the remains.

I watched the entire time, grinning in awe of the divine creature before me. I had forgotten entirely of my own starvation, not that it matters anymore. My head leaned into the wall, still noting every movement Eevee makes, bewitched by its beauty. Sleep couldn't be avoided forever, my eyes began to fail and shut.

I reawaken at the touch of fur rubbing against my fingers. Joy pulsed through me as the Eevee joins me with its head on my lap. At least something good came from this day. My fingers brushed the Eevee's chin. I made a new friend.

My eyes open to see rays of orange and red peek over the distance. I yawn, lifting up from my seat stiffly. A wave of hairs sweep from under my hand and I turn to see Espeon still there, sleep keeping her on my side. My mouth turns up, remembering how she curled up next to me the first day we met.

I take in my surroundings and see the train's cabin I fell into the night before replace that wooden prison of the orphanage. A good ten other people have joined us since I nodded off. My eyes screw into a mother holding her child tightly in her arms as she soothes the baby with a loving voice. She sings "Mary had a little lamb" to the young boy wrapped in a linen cloth. I close my eyes as I surrender myself to her song.

"Mary had a little lamb,  
its fleece was white as snow;  
And everywhere that Mary went,  
the lamb was sure to go."

Water swells my closed eyes, praising the singer. Her voice smooth and perfect, hitting every single note with remarkable beauty.

"It followed her to school one day,  
which was against the rule;  
It made the children laugh and play,  
to see a lamb at school."

Memories flash into my mind, seeing my mother's face before me. Her blond hair framing her face, the smile that warmed every heart, those forest green eyes she shares with me. Her song singing in tune with the mother opposite of me.

"And so the teacher turned it out,  
but still it lingered near,  
And waited patiently about,  
till Mary did appear."

Sadness and happiness mingle in my soul, tears of regret and rejoice becoming one in an ironic harmony. My body shudders at the unholy matrimony within me. The song bringing out what should never be and, yet, I love this feeling.

"'Why does the lamb love Mary so?'  
the eager children cry;  
'Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know',  
the teacher did reply."

She stops, the song over, and my palms collide together, worshipping the glory of the mother. She turns to me, her shock on her face. Few tears roll down my cheeks, the bittersweet taste collecting on my tongue.

I smile at her and nod, saying, "Beautiful."

The mother returns the smile, touched by my single word. She looks back down to her baby and kisses him. The baby rests, oblivious to the world around him.

"Attention passengers, please grab your bags and prepare to enter Kejo," a voice calls from the speakers in the front.

I look down at Espeon, still entrapped by her dreams. I hate to but I rub her awake. "Espeon," I say, nudging her awake.

Espeon lifts her head to me, a yawn meeting me. Espeon asks, tiredness not leaving her eyes, "Espeon?"

"We're here Espeon," I say with a mix of relief and anxiousness. I steal a glance through the glass to see the skyscrapers rising before me, drawing closer with haste. "We're in Kejo."


End file.
